Cullen Iming
by murray1994
Summary: when the cullens get im crazy stuff happens rated T just in case
1. Random

**Hey 1st fanfic so please review, critisim is welcome so are ideas so enjoy**

**p.s. set after BD**

**p.p.s. I am not SM there for do not own twilight or charcters. I just make them say and do stupid stuff  
**

**usernames:**

**don'tthinkaboutit- Edward**

**Klutz- Bella**

**halfandhalf- Nessie  
**

**muscles****- Emmett**

**H.B.I.C- Rosalie**

**shoppingaddict- Alice**

**Ifeelyahman- Jasper**

**Dr. Vamp.- Carlisle**

**urmomma- Esme**

**Alphadog- Jacob**

Klutz, muscles r on

Klutz- EMMETT!!!!

muscles- what!!!!

Klutz- when did u change my screen name.

muscles- when u and eddie were at the cottage.

don'tthinkaboutit signs on

don'tthinkaboutit-Don't call me eddie!

muscles- whatever u say... EDDIE!!

Klutz- hey only I can call him that

don'tthinkaboutit- NO no1 can call me eddie

Klutz- please

don'tthinkaboutit- fine

muscles- man ur whipped

H.B.I.C signs on

H.B.I.C- Hey

Klutz- Hey Rose

shoppingaddict signs on

shoppingaddict- hey who wants to go-

Klutz- Let me guess... shopping

shoppinaddict- how did u guess so...

Klutz- Fine

H.B.I.C- I'll go if I can drive

shopping addict- k Lets go!!!

Klutz, shoppingaddict, and H.B.I.C. logged off

muscles- hey edward lets go play video games.

don'tthinkaboutit- sorry gonna go c what jazz is doing

don'tthinkaboutit logged off

muscles- I all alone in cyber space great. well fine I'll go play my video games all by my self

muscles logged off


	2. Revenge

**I am not SM there for do not own twilight or characters. I just make them say and do stupid stuff**

**usernames:**

**don'tthinkaboutit- Edward**

**Klutz- Bella**

**halfandhalf- Nessie**

**muscles- Emmett**

**H.B.I.C- Rosalie**

**shoppingaddict- Alice**

**Ifeelyahman- Jasper**

**Dr. Vamp.- Carlisle**

**urmomma- Esme**

**Alphadog- Jacob**

Klutz, shopping addict and H.B.I.C in on

Klutz- Hey do u know who took my books?

shopping addict- no but do u know where my credit cards went?

H.B.I.C- no but do u know who where my mirrors went?

Klutz- I bet it was the boys.

H.B.I.C- revenge

Shoppingaddict- great idea bella

Klutz- I kno

H.B.I.C- and what plan is that

shopping addict- wait tell u later Edward is coming in 3,2,1

don'tthinkabout is on

don'tthinkabout- Hey girls

Klutz- Hey love

shoppingaddict- hey bro

H.B.I.C- hey

muscles is on

Muscles- yo peeps what goin' on in da hood

don'tthinkabout- Emmett y r u talkin like a gangsta

Muscles- cuz its fun

Klutz- fo shizzle

don'tthinkabout- hon please don't talk gangsta

Klutz- k so Edward u busy?

don'tthinkabout- no y?

Klutz- meet u at the cottage

don'tthinkabout- k

Klutz and don'tthinkabout logged off

Muscles- wow can't wait to tease them later I'm gonna go think of some jokes PEACE

Muscles logged off

shoppinaddict- going shopping want to come

H.B.I.C.- K

shoppingaddict and H.B.I.C logged off


	3. do u want to

**Hey ppl I see that I have no reviews what so ever so Im begging u review pretty please with Edward on top?**

**Im not SM there for do not own Twilight I just control her charcters for my own fun**

**Usernames:**

**don'tthinkaboutit- Edward**

**Klutz- Bella**

**halfandhalf- Nessie**

**muscles- Emmett**

**H.B.I.C- Rosalie**

**shoppingaddict- Alice**

**Ifeelyahman- Jasper**

**Dr. Vamp.- Carlisle**

**urmomma- Esme**

**Alphadog- Jacob**

Ifeelyahman, shopping addict r on

Ifeelyahman- hey alice

shoppingaddict- hey jazzy do u want to go-

Ifeelyahman- no

shoppingaddict- But I was gonna ask if u want to-

Ifeelyahman- no I don't want to go shopping

shoppingaddict- but

Ifeelyahman- no now stop making me upset

Ifeelyahman loog off

Klutz logged on

shoppingaddict- hey bella do u want to-

Klutz- no

shoppingaddict- but I was gonna ask if u wanted to-

Klutz- shop no thanks

shoppingaddict- but

Klutz- no now goodbye

Klutz logged off

H.B.I.C logged on

shoppingaddict- hey Rosalie want to go-

H.B.I.C- no

shopping addict- but I was gonna see if u want to go-

H.B.I.C- no

Muscles logged on

Muscles- hey hon want to go upstairs

H.B.I.C- sure

H.B.I.C and muscles logged off

shoppingaddict- well that sucks I was gonna ask them if they wanted to go see a movie but instead they all say no well fine I'll just go shopping jazz said he wanted some new books so I'll go buy some for him.

**So tell me what u think review and say it sucks, is okay, u like it or it ROCKS UR SOCKS OFF**

**Also I said pretty please with Edward on top so click that pretty grey and green button right under this text PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
